Bleach Vizard Arrancar series remake
by Toshiro Hajime
Summary: Hitsugaya has been sent to the real world with 2 squad 11 members, Renji, and his luitenant, to help Ichigo against the arrancar. As Ichigo struggles, a mysterious person helps him. Who could it be? I'm no good at summaries. hope u enjoy


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, however, I do own Toshiro Hajime. Please ask for permission before use. This is my first fanfic. Try not to be so rough. Now lets begin.

Chapter 1

"I just stopped your attack with a similar one. Here's another chance to see it. Sing Benihime!

Urahara swung his sword up and flashed out a red energy slash.

"ugh" said Yami

In a flash, Ulquiora appeared before Yami and deflected it.

"Ulquiora"

Ulquiora then pounded Yami and he flew back.

"What was that" Yami said

"You failed to analyze your opponent and went straight at them. You wouldn't stand a chance against these two. They are Urahara Kisuke and Shioin Yoruichi. Come, we're leaving."

Ulquiora tapped before him to open the gateway to Hueco Mundo.

"Wait, you can't just show up, injure people, then just leave." said Ichigo

"We were sent here to eliminate you if you were a threat to Aizen-sama. From what I see, your just trash. Aizen-sama has nothing to fear of you. Untill next time."

The dimension closed.

Seireitei

"Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, and Ayasegawa Yumichika, you five are to be sent to the real world to assist shinigami representative Kurosaki Ichigo in his fight against some arrancar. Dismissed." Said Yamamoto

The five then left the meeting and headed to the real world.

Time Skip, Ichigo's Fight With Grimmjow

"What is this rietsu?" Said Ichigo

Grimmjow slowly levitated down to the ground in front of them.

"So, which one of you is the stronger one?"

"Ichigo, Run!!" Rukia said

Grimmjow flashed before Rukia and jolted his hand into her stomach.

"Gwaah"

"I figured you weren't the stronger one." said Grimmjow

Ichigo stared in horror, "Rukia!" He ran up and swung Zangetsu straight at Grimmjow. Grimmjow caught the blade with his bare hand. Ichigo was speechless.

"So this is your best? Man Soul Society is getting weaker and weaker."

"Damn, I guess I have to use it." Ichigo said. "BAN-KAI"

Grimmjow jumped back.

"Bankai huh.."

"Tenza Zangetsu" Said Ichigo

(They fight for a short time, which ends with Ichigo injured)

"huff, huff, huff"

"Damn, how can he be so strong?"

"Is this all that your bankai can do?!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!"

A giant black slash beam flashed at Grimmjow.

" "

Grimmjow crossed his arms to shield himself from the blow. There was an explosion after contact. Grimmjow's chest had a vertical scar on it now.

"That was quite an attack. It was fast, but too weak. Take this.."

Grimmjow shot a huge cero blast at Ichigo.

"Damn, my body won't move..." Ichigo thought "I didn't think I was gonna die like this"

Right before impact, the air turn cold and the cero blast froze instantly.

"What??" yelled Grimmjow "What this rietsu"

"What this.." Ichigo said "This rietsu, Hitsugaya?? No, its different.."

A figure then appeared in front of Ichigo.

"That was an interesting show, well untill your almost got obliterated." The figure said

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Grimmjow

The figure looked up.

"Me? Why, I'm Alternate Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hajime."

"Toshiro? Your related to Hitsugaya?" asked Ichigo

"That's right." said Hajime "This blast seems a little dangerous, don't you think?"

Hajime tapped the blast and it shattered.

"What the hell is he?" both Ichigo and Grimmjow thought

Grimmjow, angered, pulled out his Zanpakuto half way, but was then stopped by Kaname Tousen.

"Tousen, what the hell are you doing here?" said Grimmjow

"Sheath your Zanpakuto, Grimmjow" said Tousen "You have disobeyed Aizen-sama's orders. I'm taking you back to be punished."

"Tsk. Next time, there won't be interuptions."

Tousen used Garganta and they both left.

Hitsugaya and the others then showed up.

"Hajime, what are you doing here?" said Hitsugaya

"Can you believe that I finally received my first mission ever since I became a shinigami?" Hajime said

"No" said Hitsugaya "Why did you get sent down here? This is supposed to be my mission, not yours."

"Old Man Yamma saw that Ichigo and the others were in trouble, so he sent me as backup." said Hajime

"I had everything under control before you showed up. And why did he have to send you of all people?" said Hitsugaya angered

"Oh, come on little brother, can't you ever smile?" Hajime said with a smile

Hitsugaya looked at him with a frown.

Urahara Kisuke walked up to the two brothers.

"Why don't we get the injured to my shop instead of standing here arguing." said Uraharu.

"Hump." Hitsugaya then walked off.

"Lets go, shall we." said Urahara

* * *

That all for chapter 1. Please review. Feel free to give suggestions on what you would like to happen next. Thanks.


End file.
